kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grid
The Grid is a DLC world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #3. It is accessible after you complete Space Paranoids and after you beat the game. StoryCategory:Disney WorldsCategory:Worlds After Leon and Aerith upgrade the computer's system, Sora, Donald and Goofy decide to pay Tron a visit. They enter the computer only to find themselves in a whole new world. They are found and transported on a Recognizer along with Sam Flynn. Sora, Sam, Donald and Goofy are then forced to fight a masked program named Rinzler. When Sam is injured and begins bleeding, Rinzler realizes that he is a human "User" and takes them before CLU, the Grid's ruling Program who resembles a younger Kevin Flynn. CLU nearly kills them in a Light Cycle match, but they are rescued by Quorra, an "apprentice" of Flynn, who conveys him to Sam's father's hideout outside CLU's territory. Sora, Donald and Goofy then meet the true creator of Space Paranoids and Tron, Kevin Flynn. Flynn reveals to them that he had been working to create a "perfect" computer system and had appointed CLU and Tron (a security program created by Alan) its co-creators. During this construction, the six discovered a species of naturally occurring "isomorphic algorithms" (ISOs) not conceived by Flynn, bearing the potential to resolve various mysteries in science, religion and medicine. CLU, considering them an aberration, betrayed Flynn, seemingly killed Tron, and destroyed the ISOs. Sora, Donald and Goofy are a bit torn up about Tron's death. Meanwhile, the "I/O portal" permitting travel between the two worlds had closed, leaving Flynn trapped in the system. Now that CLU has gained complete control, he sent the message to Alan in order to lure Sam onto the Grid and reopen the portal for a limited time. Sora says Flynn's "identity disc" is the master key to the Grid and the only way to traverse the portal, CLU expects Sam to bring Flynn to the portal so he can take Flynn's disc, go through the portal himself, and impose his idea of perfection on the human world. Against his father's wishes, Sam, along with Sora, Donald and Goofy returns to CLU's territory on Quorra's tip-off to find Zuse, a program who can provide safe passage to the I/O portal. At the End of Line Club, its owner Castor reveals himself to be Zuse, then betrays them to CLU's guards. In the resulting fight, Flynn rescues them, but Quorra is injured and Zuse gains possession of Flynn's disc. Zuse attempts to bargain with CLU for the disc, but CLU simply takes the disc and destroys the club along with Zuse. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Flynn and Sam stow away aboard a "solar sailer" transport program, where Flynn restores Quorra and reveals her to be the last surviving ISO. The transport is intercepted by CLU's warship; as a diversion, Quorra allows herself to be captured by Rinzler, whom Sora recognizes as Tron, reprogrammed by CLU. They reclais Flynn's disc Although they recover the disc, Rinzler arrives with Quorra in custody. Sora attempts to get Rinzler to remember his past as Tron, but Rinzler suddenly counterattacks and leaves. They take Quorra and join Flynn on a glider, which they take to the Portal. CLU, Rinzler, and several guards pursue the six in Light Jets. Upon making eye contact with Sora, Rinzler remembers his past and deliberately collides with CLU's Light Jet, but CLU uses Tron's spare baton to escape while Tron falls into the Sea of Simulation below. At the Portal, they encounter CLU, who summons a Heartless called Commantis to stop them from going further. Sora, Donald and Goofy take on the CLU and the Heartless in battle and defeat them. Flynn then baits CLU with his disc, Sam and Quorra head for the Portal. However, CLU discovers that Flynn switched discs with Quorra, and he attempts to jump the now-open bridge to the Portal. Sam uses Flynn's disc to activate the Portal, and when CLU tries to enter it, even with Sora, Donald and Goofy blocking his path, Flynn suddenly draws CLU to him and absorbs him, disappearing in the process. The Portal closes with Sam and Quorra on the other side, in Radiant Garden. Sora, Donald and Goofy return to the real world, where they find Sam and Quorra talking with Leon and Yuffie. Sam thanks Sora by giving him the Dual Disc keychain. Characters * Sam Flynn (Ross Thomas) * Quorra (Erin Cortrell) * Kevin Flynn (Fred Tatasciore) * CLU (Fred Tatasciore) * Rinzler (Bruce Boxleitner) * Zuse/Castor (Quinton Flynn) Boss Themes * Rinzler - Digital Domination * CLU (Light Cycle) - Byte Bashing * Zuse - Vim and Vigor * CLU and Commantis - Squirming Evil Trivia * This world is present in Dream Drop Distance. * In order for The Grid to happen, Leon and Aerith updated the computers system to it's current date, changing everything in the process. Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion